


Oxymoron

by Nispedana



Category: Death Note
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, F/M, Genderbending, L - Freeform, Light Yagami - Freeform, Nispedana, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nispedana/pseuds/Nispedana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes...? When you try to outsmart someone, you tend to fall inlove with her instead.<br/>How will this fact change Light's fate? Fem!L</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Death note fic, and this is my…er… 11th story(In Fanfiction.net). Please check out my profile if you have the time! My other fics and FanArts may interest you.
> 
> And please don't forget to review!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I WISH I own Death Note

**CHAPTER 1: Exposition**

TOKYO UNIVERSITY, entrance ceremony

In the center of the country's premiere university stood a majestic hall where the year's grand opening ceremony is being held. Inside sat a new batch of promising students as well as their close relatives. Although… despite its long history, they had never received two extremely outstanding students in the generation - let alone the same _year_.

"...our student representatives: Yagami Raito and Mukahi Lawliette." the proud principal announced enticing quite a bit of murmurs from the crowd. Everyone watched the two top notchers walk to the stage with blunt interest.

"Did you hear? They both got a _hundred_ in all subjects!"

"Dear G- Is that even possible?"

"That guy is cute…"

"Is that a girl… she reminds me of Sadako."

"Maybe she _is_ Sadako."

"Yeah, Sadako with waivy hair and scarf."

"Sadako is a crazy genius girl?"

"Not impossible…"

"At least she walks like a normal girl…"

"Yeah but otherwise she's the opposite."

"But seriously… the guy is hot."

"For a student of TODAI you sure can be shallow."

"What did you say?"

"It's true, anyway."

Someone cleared his throat and everyone lost their voices. They stared at the young man with charisma and authority that a boy his age should not even know about. No one dared to make any noise, and they passively looked at him as he stared at them - all of them - as if ensuring that they had every but their attention.

They all listened intently to the boy who speaks as if he was the president himself.

...

SOMEWHERE IN TOKYO, a few hours prior

Yagami Raito woke up at the usual time he wakes up, 6:00 am- his biological clock as accurate as always. He stood up and nonchalantly got ready for the day everyone is making such a fuss about. Doing speeches for opening ceremonies is practically second nature to him, after all and he had never experienced _not_ being the top. He was rather certain that fact won't change, either.

In any case, his mother prepared an even more-special-than-usual breakfast for the family that day. She prepared his 'favorite' pancake and bacon combination; although, in reality, he never actually had a favorite food. It's either they're good or bad, but he knew at a young age that that is a very unusual thing and so he invented a list of his so-called 'favorites'.

The family chatted about a lot of things wherein he shared a lot. Despite his actual indifference in most of what they were talking about, he loved his family and that pretty much showed. The topic, though, is mainly on _him_ being basically the smartest kid of his generation.

Of course, he took it all graciously despite the fact that he was barely flattered. He knew that fact a long time ago, and practically thought of it as a law.

His father, a very firm man, who was the chief officer in the Police department soon cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention.

"Now, to commemorate our very own Light being top student again. Cheers."

He just smiled and followed his father's lead. "Cheers!"

...And pretended to be as ecstatic as everyone else.

…

WINCHESTER, ENGLAND- Weeks prior

Quillsh Wammy, also known as 'Watari' by a small group of trusted persons, stared at his adoptive daughter anxiously. She had just taken an entrance exam in Japan, and he cannot help but worry. No, he was not worried about her not getting the highest grade – he was worried on how she would fare. _If_ she finally decides to go through with it, then Tokyo University will officially be her very _first_ school.

Lawliette had been home-schooled her whole life… and he knew that the children in his orphanage are all odd. Some are normal, of course, but most have such a high IQ that they simply do not see the world the same way. The most extreme case he will ever see is this 'little' girl, and maybe... her two most beloved friends.

The little girl had a monstrous sweet tooth, odd habits, and she will _always_ wear that gray and worn-out scarf of hers no matter where she is . There is also the fact that people say that she looked like a fictional character from a Japanese Horror Film called 'The Ring' because of her long hair, except that hers isn't as straight.

Heck- he even let them watch the movie in an attempt to -maybe- show her how people from the outside actually looked at her. But it proved to be vain – no, counterproductive in fact… since the little girl actually took a _liking_ at the character and ended up even trying to look like the woman even more. The children even invented a game based on what they watched.

He sighed. The young girl had always baffled _him_ – and he was the greatest inventor of his time.

Although… when he saw her all those years ago, he knew immediately that she was the perfect child he was looking for to raise to become what he calls the 'greatest detective' in the world. But due to certain… events that he did not dare recall, he had lost hope for that dream and did his best to keep her from doing any sort of detective work. It was ironic, really, but he wanted her alive and well. To ensure that, he needed to keep her from what he had wanted for her in the first place. It was his way to take care of the only daughter that he had ever had.

Well, admittedly it was his fault he was having such a hard time letting her go. He had been too over-protective of the girl, and he refused to expose her to the world. He knew it was a very unintelligent decision – but he cannot help it. He had cared for her parents deeply and he promised them her full safety. He just took it to a different level altogether.

She had been happy with the kids of the Wammy House anyway, so he didn't see why she needed to go to a public school of sorts. But when those two almost simultaneous events happened, he started doubting himself and the orphanage that he had created.

But it was too late… The idea of her venturing into the world and becoming a normal person was no longer an option.

For years, it went on. She had indulged herself in activities that normal brains would not be able to even visualize. At the age of 15, she was able to recreate most of the inventions that took him years to comprehend.

But then, one day, for a reason she has yet to tell him, she suddenly wanted to get to know more about her parents. Apparently, she had been unsatisfied with what he knows about them and wanted to find out more.

And so, she took the entrance exam of the school where her parents had studied, met, and fell in love.

It was touching, but he still found that a huge part of him did not want her to do that. Lawliette… was still too innocent for her age, and he was afraid people will take advantage of that. Despite her deductive skills and inhuman ability to empathize, she still doesn't have the concept of immorality.

But she is almost 18 years of age, now… Customs state that she can do whatever she wants by then.

He sighed.

Of all the customs that they didn't follow, she just had to choose _that_ one.

So he had to agree, begrudgingly, that she will go and study in Japan…with a couple of body guards, of course.

And maybe he should come with her, too.

...

TOKYO UNIVERSITY, Present

And applause were heard across the stadium for their speeches. They both had wonderful content catching the willing and full attention of the audience. Sadako was a bit monotonous, though… which made her odd charm all the more impressive.

Well not for Light, though… or so he thought.

How could someone possibly be on par with him? And such a disheveled-looking person as well. She had her barely-combed hair uncomfortably cover a huge part of her face, she was wearing inappropriate gray-on-gray informal attire overarched by a very worn-out scarf, and… she was sitting _Seiza_ on a _chair_.

Light, of course, did not deny her capabilities. She was smart, he could tell, despite that bizarre appearance of hers. But she is also a woman. Women are supposed to be rationally inferior to men… not that he's extremely sexist for his mother was a smart woman, but to be _on the same level_ as him?

He was Light Yagami, and all his life he had been far superior to anyone he had met. He would not expect the person who will challenge him would be someone like _her._

He frowned. He knew he had an ego - but its not like it showed, and he certainly had the right. He stared at her with his peripheral view, and to his surprise she noticed him. She made a slight but polite bow.

"Nice to meet you."

"Ah. Likewise." He replied, smiling his usual automatic smile. And in response she just stared at him, and he looked forward as if he did not see her do so. A minute or so passed and he could sense his irritation grow. She was still staring at him, with an almost analytical eye that _he_ had always used on other people. Others, on the other hand, can only look at _him_ admiringly, and that was a fact - so far.

He mentally glowered into thin air.

He disliked her already.

.

.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

_**Coming Soon:  
** _ **CHAPTER 2: The Start of an Odd Friendship**


	2. An odd friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light meeting in different circumstances... could other things change as well?

L will be OOC, probably, but please inform me if the changes isn't making any sense any more... okay?  
And I will thoroughly love reading anything you want to say though so please review!

DISCLAIMER: I WISH I own Death Note

...

CHAPTER 2: The Start of an Odd Friendship

TODAI

It was spring once again in the land of the rising sun. Cool breeze swept past the incoming students, carrying soft pink petals that floated gracefully around them perhaps waiting to be marveled like before... before most people lost the sense of beauty in the most banal things like them.

Indeed... that day was just a normal spring day in Japan, and it was also the first day of classes. Nothing much, nothing special… it was simply the start of another routine year where Yagami Light would be the top. Even if this time, he had a good rival, it did not mean that he was going to lose.

As he neared the school gates, he saw an old fashioned car standing by. He knew by its appearance that it was a considerably expensive vehicle and whoever owned it must be a very important person. He shrugged. He did not care. Well, that was until the so-called VIP actually came out of the car. She nonchalantly stepped outside, looking oblivious to the incredulous stare of her new school mates and he coolly shook his head, continuing his way to the gate without a hint of care.

When he reached his destination, he stoically looked around, remaining disinterested of the admiring stares that were thrown at him by pretty much everyone. Other than the setting, it was the same as his previous years in High School- friendly students introduce themselves their own way, indifferent students hang out here and there, and some just stared at the cherry blossoms as if it was the first time she saw it.

He knew it wasn't, though, but he was almost certain that she didn't see it too often– that extremely pale skin of hers told him she didn't go out often to bask in the sun. She was wearing practically the same thing as during the opening ceremony, only this time she was wearing pants. That large scarf of hers was still there, and its tail followed the wind as if it was a wave. He didn't take his line of sight away for a moment longer until she abruptly turned to him and smiled- which was odd since her face muscles barely even moved.

He coolly turned his head away to ignore her. It was odd how rude he was, she was still a girl and despite his biases he had always been a gentleman. There was simply something about her that rendered him indifferent of such things for the moment.

He continued to walk, hearing squeals and murmurs about him on all sides. The images of her under the Sakura tree kept appearing in his head and he, at least, willed himself to analyze what he just saw. Something interesting must be in that scene for it to stay so unnecessarily long in his head.

He sighed.

The Sakura trees were probably just being especially interesting that day.

…

Several minutes later

Light had arrived in his first class. He easily ignored all the stares and sat down on a good seat amongst the rows of pews. A random guy in front of him, turned to him and smiled. He introduced himself as Rokko Hiru, proudly pointing to himself as if everyone should know him. He mentally shook his head in disapproval at the boy's misplaced confidence. The guy was also being too comfortable with him, opening topics he couldn't care any less about. He was polite as usual, of course, despite the fact that his mind was telling the guy to buzz off.

Rokko, admittedly, was a relatively good-looking young man. He had short honey-brown hair and familiar-looking eyes. He had a way of speaking, and he was obviously smart– something already given since he had passed the exam. But Light genuinely had no interest in making friends and he remained courteous all throughout, for even when he never really bothered to get actual friends, it never did hurt to know people and make connections.

Especially in this school where everyone showed much promise in their future careers.

A moment later, a beautiful woman with short raven hair sat beside him, she had the poise of a lady and... pretended to ignore him. Light knew better, of course, and he could not hep but sigh internally at her antics.

Women.

"Hello." He greeted pretending to be eager to introduce himself. She did not flinch and acted as in a professional manner.

"Hello."

Light shrugged. 'She's playing hard to get? Oh well...'

"My name is Yagami Light. Yoroshiku."

"Ahh.. Takada Kiyomi."

He just nodded and she opened her mouth to start some sort of 'cool' conversation with him- when he saw her. She was already surrounded by people with fake smiles pasted on their faces. They were probably befriending her because of money, which she pretty much exhibited considering her little entrance.

'Humans.' He sighed sardonically as he watched them with… slight… interest. It was one of the reasons why he never really bothered talking to people other than making them useful acquaintances.

She looked… happy, though- not that he cared. He told himself he pitied her for her trusting nature and that was it. Her group sat at the other side of the room to them, albeit a row in front of his so he could still see her… which was good, since he can 'monitor' her for his so-called "scholastic" reasons.

"She had the same grade as yours, right? She's an odd girl…" Takada commented finally being able to open a topic.

Light did not even bother to wince.

"Yeah."

…

CAMPUS GARDEN, Lunch time

Light was coolly walking around school, with his hands in his pockets and without a care in the world. He took different routes and explored the place, ensuring that none of his fangirls would follow his leisure walk of boredom. He was not hungry and his lunch break was extremely long, giving him time to afford such activities. Rokko and Takada invited him for lunch, true, but he (politely) refused them. Light had always preferred eating alone.

He eventually reached an isolated part of the campus and saw a huge Sakura tree… with a very familiar figure eating alone under its pink shade. Like before, she sensed his stare and smiled at him in an annoyingly familiar manner. He initially attempted to ignore her (again), but went against it in the end. He did not want her to think he was being rude for no reason at all. She would look down on him. Besides, it would be interesting to find out where her so-called 'Friends' were.

"You're not going to eat Lunch, Yagami-san?" she asked in her trademark languid tone-of-voice.

"I have a two-hour break before my next class."

"Ah. What a coincidence, I do to. You should join me, I have plenty of food for two."

"No, thank you." He said sending her a fake smile, which he thought she actually sensed. But odd enough, she did not even flinch.

"Just sit with me, then."

"Where are the other students that were with you earlier?" he asked and added quickly. "I saw you when you enter the classroom."

"They're in the canteen. They asked me to join them, of course, but I refused."

"Why?" he asked smiling unconsciously. Had she known their motives, after all?

"Because they would probably ask me to treat them, and I have no money." She answered casually and his eyes widened at her reply. She knew the motives but did not see what was wrong with it?

How old was she, anyway? Six?

"So you will treat them if you do?"

"Not really, no. I don't earn my allowance, after all. I have to ask Quillsh-san for permission first." She said in an unexpectedly serious tone of voice forcing Light to uncharacteristically stifle a chuckle.

"Yagami-kun…"

"Hm?"

"My neck will get strained eventually if you don't sit down."

"A-a." he uttered and reflexively sat down. Wait- why did he sit, again? He took all of his composure back and appeared in his normal stoic facade again, and but then she frowned out-of-nowhere and this gesture caught him off-guard.

"Yagami-kun… why do you always look so strained?" She asked so straight-forwardly that he wasn't able to control his wince.

"Ah… you must be imagining things." He smiled.

"No, I distinctly know what I see."

"You seem a little over-confident in your abilities."

"So do you." She spat back and he frowned. Where did this come from?

"You are being rude, Mukahi-san." He commented bluntly, starting to feel more and more annoyed at her and her antics. What was with her, anyway? Telling him things that he already knew...

He let moment of silence pass to compose himself and he finally decided to look at her, and his eyes twitched simultaneously. Why the heck would she look so surprised?

"I am?"

This couldn't be true, right? "Yes."

"Gomen ne, Yagami-kun." she muttered apologetically, making one of his eyebrow level.

"You're weird."

"Hai."

"That was an insult."

"I know. I just get that a lot."

"…"

"Ne, Yagami-kun..."

"Yes…?" he asked pushing away whatever kind of anticipation that suddenly attacked him. She scratched her cheeks in embarrassment, and he couldn't help but smile. She looked at him with those shiny black orbs of hers, and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Can we be friends?"

…

MATH CLASS

The classroom was huge, with a black board 4 meters tall and with length at least twice as long. It was the first day and it was already full of review lessons from high school. Yagami Light just sat there and stared at it.

He frowned. It's not like he hadn't been asked that question before – in fact many had asked him to be his friends countless times in the past. Some intrigued by him, some simply interested, and some wanted to use him as some sort of trophy-friend. The thing was, if the person was promising then he will say yes despite never really seeing the person that way.

"Can we be friends?"

Why wasn't he able to answer her? She was evidently a character with a lot of money. She was smart, and despite her appearance she would probably have a good career ahead of her. But what was that feeling of… anxiety?

No, not just that… there was something else. His eye jerked at a thought.

Fear? He's bloody scared of her?

Surely not-

In any case, he did not understand his reluctance. And he was Yagami Light– such uncertain things need to end as soon as it possible. He involuntarily tapped his hand, keeping a straight face- which, in the end, still caught the professor's attention.

"Do you have something in mind, Yagami-san?"

"Ah…" he uttered, startled, and quickly scanned whatever was on the black board. He was lucky there was a typographical error.

"Sir, can you please check that last formula?"

The old man batted an eyelid, and whipped his head to face the board. "Oh. That's right. I forgot the minus sign." He smiled in embarrassment. "Thank you, Yagami-kun."

"Aa…" he nodded apathetically, returning to his daze. And then he felt an ogle and he turned to it. It was her, and she was just staring at him. How weird. Her eyes were as black as ivory and her expression was practically frozen like that, yet he could still see the worry that enveloped it. Was she making that... slight change of expression because of him?

He scoffed. Of course not.

He glared at his notebook and pretended to write the problem on the board.

What the heck was with him today?

...

SHIBUYA

The sun was slowly setting down in the country, and Light could see that so evidently despite the tall buildings arching in front of the cloudless sky. Shouts, yells, conversations, horns, and so many other noises merged yet Light easily tuned every single decibel of noise out. He was walking home that time, and it was definitely one of the longest walk home he ever had. It was only his first class in the university and he was already having a problem.

His only explanation at the moment would be that he really did approve of her as someone who was on par with him. If he didn't think of her as an equal then she would not really be such a… threat to him, correct?

He frowned. He did not think he was such a person- feeling like that means that he was insecure, and that was not an option for adjectives that he would use on himself.

He unreceptively passed shop after shop, eventually stopping at the famous Shibuya crossing. He paused as he noticed that he was standing right in front of the gigantic television that was showing the news. To his eyes, though, it was only showcasing just how rotten the world was.

But then a sudden image of her, for some reason, appeared in his mind. He recalled that moment after classes just when she was about to get into her expensive car. Like those two times, she felt his gaze but this time she did not smile back. Her reaction didn't surprise him, it was his.

Nothing could explain the disappointment that he felt.

Putting those unnecessary and troublesome images aside, he continued to watch the news blankly as he always had… pondering if it would ever be cleaned. But an aspiring detective, sadly, even he doubted that.

"Yagami-kun?"

He blinked. What? He could hear her voice, now?

"Yagami-kun." She called again but this time with a slight sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Nani?" he snapped stoically looking at her, masking his surprise.

"Nothing." She shrugged. "I just felt like calling you."

"…So you have nothing better to do." He spat back. Really, though, where were his manners when he talks to her?

"Hai."

Silence

He let out a deep breath and stoically looked around her. "Where's your chauffeur and body guards?"

"I escaped from them."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"I was bored."

"…"

"Aren't you bored, too, Yagami-san? You certainly look like you are."

He did not answer, again. What's with this girl? One moment she… refused to smile at him, and now she's acting all normal again. He stopped his wince under her anticipating stare.

"What do you want?" he asked irritably, no longer able to stop himself. He thought he would hate these moments when he failed to take full control of his reactions, but peculiar to say he didn't. Not even a bit. And apparently, neither did she. She continued to talk to him as if he was never uncouth with her.

"You know what the perfect solution to boredom is?"

"I don't even thi-"

"Psh." She cut him off holding her index finger up. She let a moment of silence pass by for effect, as she maintained a serious expression.

"Eating sweets."

And so... a few minutes later, he found himself at a huge bakery with an unbelievable variety of food.

GOLDELUXE

Light was shocked- very shocked at just how much she could eat. The whole table was full of sweets and it was a table for four. Yet he was pretty much silent for most of the time he spent there. He was too busy pushing the smile that seemed to creep on his face every now and then.

"Like I said Yagami-kun. You look strained. Eat."

"No, Thank you." He stated dismissively and continued to watch her. She did not mind, and his manners seemed to have no meaning with her, anyway. Besides, he found that being rude to her could actually be quite fun- in many ways. And no, he would not use 'teasing'; it was a hideous word unfit for him.

"You do realize that that mentality is why most obese people get fat in the first place?"

"Try this one." She ignored him and pushed towards him an untouched parfait. A sweat dropped behind his head and blankly stared at the food.

"Come on. Just this one."

"Ha…No."

She shrugged and let the cup rest in front of him. She then looked at the ceiling as if something interesting was drawn there.

"I remember watching this show…"

Light raised an elegant brow of amusement. 'Where is this going?'

"…something about the saying that gentlemen should never reject a lady's request."

"But you're not a lady."

"Really, Yagami-kun, really?" he scoffed in amusement.

"Really."

She pouted in her own, odd way. "Just eat."

This time though, he did not hide his smile.

"Fine."

*A few moments of silence and shameless gaping later*

"So, how was it?"

"It was good."

"I told you so. But what's your favorite dessert, though?"

He skimmed through his made-up list.

"Apple pie."

"Liar."

"That obvious, huh?" he answered as coolly as he could. He wondered what could have given him away… he shrugged and decided to answer truthfully. "I don't have one."

"Well you are a weird person, Yagami-kun."

"Coming from you, Mukahi-san, that is quite disconcerting…"

She smiled. "It's true though. The truth hurts, as they say."

"Then this one will be my new favorite." He stated after stifling a chuckle, pointing at the dessert that he ate. He had never had such a casual conversation with a stranger before…

"Why do you sit like that?" he asked nonchalantly. It was an odd question, and what even made it odder that he wasn't exactly thinking when he asked it.

"It increases the blood flow to my head."

"Ah." He expressed and did some calculations in his head. It was true, but- "You really sit like that no matter where you are?"

"That sort of like asking a question with an obvious answer, Yagami-kun."

Good point. He didn't even know why he asked that, too. Did he ask simply because he wanted to? And there he thought he wanted to know less… trivial things. But as always, he remained stoic. "You do realize, though, that people look at you differently."

"Hai. But I got too used to this already." She replied. "Well. That and I don't think it matters."

"Yes, it does."

"What other people think, Yagami-kun, only matters if you actually affect them."

He stared at her for a while and quickly rummaged his brain for a reply. She was making points he had never considered before– and he was determined to do the same to her. Passively accepting these opinions was not an option.

"Well… you are extremely blunt and some people are made uncomfortable by your antics."

"That was why I apologized, yes? Besides, people will get used to this." She answered looking below pertaining to her sitting position. She really wasn't planning to lose, wasn't she? He liked that… and he had never wanted to extend this kind of conversation before, either.

Mukahi Lawliette was certainly giving him a lot of firsts.

He blinked. That last sentence kind of sounded perverted, which was extremely disturbing since his brain had always risen above his body. Perverted thoughts had never been a problem. He stared at the girl in front of him- long raven hair with waves that framed her face, had a fashion sense of a prisoner, practiced alien-like behaviour, not womanly at all- Hm… of course not. Not his type at all.

But then again, did he actually have a type?

"Whatever you're thinking, Yagami-kun, is very disconcerting."

"*cough*" he gagged out of surprise. He immediately cleared his throat and caught his composure but it was too late. She smiled in amusement, and he found himself gaping at her.

"I was thinking of why you love that scarf so much? Do you ever take it off?" He lied. And frankly he was a good liar when he wanted to, so he could tell she was having doubts if her senses were right. Darn her senses, it's making him lose his.

He was startled by his attempt to 'tease' her though, and unfortunately it didn't entice the type of reaction he was expecting. He was expecting her to… what? Smile and then make a snide comment?

Lawliette showed the exact opposite: Sadness.

He wanted to apologize immediately or at least add words that would change the meaning of his question but nothing came. Where the heck was his gigantic brain when he needed it?

"I don't ever take it off, Yagami-san."

"Ah…" was all he could utter. It was lame, he knew, and it was very uncharacteristic. He needed to change the topic, and it was not difficult at all.

"What's your favorite dessert, Mukahi-san?" He asked casually and her face lightened up by a bit.

"Cake. Particularly chocolate cake."

"I see. Want me to buy you one?" he offered and her sudden beaming smile made him flinch.

"You w- uh oh."

"Lawliette-sama!" It was her bodyguards.

"How disappointing…"She sighed. "Nice speaking with you Yagami-kun."

But to his surprise, she slowly turned around back to his direction and added confidently, "For the record, I still think you're my friend."

And Light, being the composed person that he was… could only smirk. He pretended not to be affected at all.

"Whatever you say."

.

.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Coming Soon:  
CHAPTER 3: Death Note

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cp: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8068780/2/Oxymoron   
> See the rest of the story there as well!! 
> 
> And do leave some feedback~:)  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Death Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would the Death Note's arrival be the beginning of the end?

**A/N:** This chap onwards would be very cannon but I would change a lot of things. One important change would be the fact that L's light with Misora Naomi would _not_ be the BB murder case, but a less... morbid one as to be consistent with L's current innocence. I want BB alive! Trololol.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I WISH I own Death Note

* * *

...

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Death Note  
**

SHINIGAMI REALM

In a paradoxically empty and desolated world of skeletons, dust, and dirt held a species beyond most humans' imaginations. They were called Shinigamis, or 'Death gods' and they came in various forms... yet they were doing fundamentally the same things- that was: sleeping, gambling, or just staring at the vast bare space that surrounded them. Killing human beings, too, if they weren't lazy.

Two such creatures: one a dark colored monster of humanoid shape; and another more circular of a form that seemed to be a combination of a bat and a mummy... watched an odd opening on the ground. Ryuk and Sidoh were their names, respectively, and they stared passively at the hole– their connection with the human world, with blunt interest.

Then a moment later, a certain event unfolded and Sidoh's huge mouth let out a cackle that would creep anyone out.

"Looks like little Sadako had charmed that poor lad!"

"Really?" Ryuk asked as he squint his eyes. Maybe it was true, maybe it wasn't… but in any case, it was interesting to watch. Ryuk had planned on dropping Sidoh's notebook ages ago. Well, that was after stealing it of course.

It was just that when he was _about_ to take it away, he had coincidentally caught him watching an odd human. A very odd girl with jet black hair. She was one of a kind– and he found himself wanting to watch her, too. She was a very entertaining person to see, especially when she was weirding everybody out and charming them at the same time. And before he knew it, months passed by and his plan had been delayed... not that he was in any rush since he was basically immortal. In any case, he thought that it was finally time to take the plan into action.

He had seen that boy before and he knew immediately that he will also be an interesting human to watch, too. After seeing the two's interaction, he could sense that something changed within the boy and he needed to act soon if he wanted to ease his boredom in the best possible way.

He stared at his companion who was watching the human world with interest. Ryuk grinned.

Maybe he didn't need to steal it from Sidoh after all.

"Oi, Sidoh."

"What?" the mummy asked without taking his bulging eyes off the shining circular orb. Ryuk muffled a cackle of excitement.

"Want to see something interesting?"

…

TOKYO

On the back seat of one of the most expensive cars in the world sat Lawliette, who was staring at the window quite amused at the turn of events. Well, sort of. If only her adoptive father wasn't beside her nagging her how dangerous it was.

She let his words enter her left ear and immediately let them out on the right. As the car ran, they passed through that huge television screen from earlier and heard the sad news. She even read on a displayed paper about unsolved cases like 10-year anniversaries of kidnapped children.

She wondered why she stopped pursuing this course of action…

"Watari-san…"

"Have you even heard anything I said?" The old man asked and she ignored him, wanting to jump to the point.

"Do you remember that case I helped in back in America?"

"That 'dynasty'-long corruption case?" he uttered recalling that he had no idea she took such a case. She was experimenting on one of her inventions and somehow she managed to catch a certain case only the FBI knew about. Somehow, despite her masked voice and her cyber connection with them, she earned their trust. He did not know the details, but he forbade her (vehemently) from doing it again.

That sole question alone was enough to tell him what she wanted. And she was almost 18. He prepared himself for the worst.

"Well, I want to be a detective."

*Meanwhile*

It was past dinner now, and his mother had messaged him. Light said he was going to be late, and he was still full considering he just ate. In any case, he continued to walk trying to keep his mind blank.

He was not used to thinking of such trivial things like thinking of casual conversations. His brain was always of thinking of something, but not something normal people thought about on a daily basis. But then he halted his steps, once again ending up in front of the television where they bumped into each other earlier that night.

He watched passively.

' _Humans are truly dirty creatures…'_ he mused pushing the image of the girl aside. He continued his stroll, and moments later- as he passed by an empty narrow street on the way home, he saw something drop from above. He whipped his head immediately to it and he batted an incredulous eyelid.

Did a notebook just fall out of the sky?

He frowned and shook that possibility aside for a while. He shifted his gaze at the possible points where it came. There were windows, of course, but there were no building tall enough for the notebook to have such an angle of fall. He sighed and gestured pick it up.

For what seemed like an hour– time slowed down. It was as if he was on a movie and he was approaching something that would change the events of his life forever.

He sighed- he must have been really tired.

He held it at chest-level, he looked up to the apartments to see if any windows were open. There was none. He shook his head as he glared at the note.

There were a lot of things happening that day that he could not yet explain.

He continued to stare at the notebook. "Death Note" was in its cover and he found himself scoffing at the nonsense people waste their time on. He opened it out of curiosity and saw a set of rules on how to 'kill using the notebook'. It was amusing how much effort idiots could give for such useless things…

" _The human whose name is written in this note shall die._ "

" _This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._ "

" _If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen._ "

" _If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack._ "

' _After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds ."_

For some odd reason, he kept reading… it's like the notebook had its charm, which Light didn't read too much into considering that it really was well-made. In any case, he brought it with him. He thought it was preposterous, but he still did. He _tried_ to leave it where he found it but the notebook had a magnetic quality that made a person want to at least try. It's probably because of its quality that made people curious.

As he walked, he passed by a television shop and saw a live footage of hostage taking.

' _Maybe-'_

He scoffed at himself for thinking like that. Like hell it would work, but at least he could get it over with. They showed the name and the face of the suspect.

He looked away nonchalantly in ponder. Maybe that was it; he was too preoccupied by how filthy humans were that he unconsciously wanted to try out every possible way to clean it up. Apparently, much to his chagrin, that it included believing in some idiot's past time.

' _Get it over with, Light.'_ He mused grimly and took the notebook out to write the man's name. Almost 40 seconds were up and he felt like laughing at himself. But then he was in the middle of the street so he stopped himself from doing so. He gestured to continue walking wh-

"W-What is this new development? The hostages are freed? Wh-at? According to them… the man suddenly screamed in pain and clenched his chest! W-"

Time stopped.

He could not hear anything afterwards. His mind went blank and he continued to striding along the streets in panic. And if... by some chance this is all real- then he had become a murderer.

He continued his steps trying to maintain as much composure as he could. He just ki- No. That couldn't be right. It must have been a coincidence. A highly unlikely one yes, but not impossible. What's really impossible was killing someone just by writing their name.

"My name is Shibuima Takuo, and I am the most awesome person alive –right guys?" A noisy asshole from the other side of the street yelled proudly with his gang, as they surrounded a woman. At the moment, Light was in one of the worst mood he had ever had. Combine that with fear and panic, and-

He shook his head. _'Calm down, Light. This is not like you.'_

He then paused his steps for a second and watched them gang up on the woman, who was too scared to scream. If he was going to test the notebook out, this was the best chance in that context. He mentally nodded.

He decided he needed more proof.

He looked around and saw a bookstore, and came up with a plan. It would be odd, after all, to write in the middle of the street. Also if by some utter… miracle it _did_ work, he was not willing to be in the scene of the crime.

Once inside, he opened a magazine and placed the notebook inside. He wrote the name of the guy as he stared at him and wrote the cause of death, to make it more specific. He looked at his clock and sardonically looked at his half-reflection on the glass wall as he did so.

He watched with twisted interest as the events unfold, despite his outward stoic appearance. He watched the girl escape from the man's grasp and watched her run across the street. The maniac jumped to his motorcycle to follow h-

_**CRASH** _ _!_

A truck hit the motorcycle head on…

Light's head whipped to the notebook and stared at it in a mix of disbelief, shock… and amusement.

_The Death Note was real._

He smirked.

' _Perfect.'_

…

NISPEDANA HOTEL

On a first-class hotel room in one of Tokyo's most famous five-star hotel lived the Young Mukahi. Reserved rooms adjacent to hers were her bodyguards and other servants that her father had sent to live with her. It was a surprise, really, that he suddenly decided to visit her when she had barely even been there a week.

And the old man certainly wasn't expecting her to want the job that he tried so hard keeping from her: Becoming a detective.

"Why, all of a sudden?" Watari asked, despite knowing the answer.

"What do you mean? I asked you a million times as a child…"

"Yes, but I thought you have forgotten…"

"Well, I'm almost of age and I will choose the job I want. Why not start earlier?"

Watari looked away in ponder.

It was ironic that, being a fan of Sherlock Holmes, he founded the Wammy house because he wanted to raise the world's greatest detective. But after what happened to the two children he raised before Lawliette… he vowed never to show her that world.

But it was an impossible task, and she was definitely proving that- that determined look on her eyes told him that there was nothing he could do about it. He could only pray that she would be much _much_ stronger than her predecessors. He sighed in defeat.

"Very well…"

...

*One week later*

MAIN LIBRARY

For the past week Light had been spending his free time at a corner in the library. He studied, of course, but he was doing something much more interesting than that– killing criminals. He hadn't been to that side of the school for a while now, and for a moment he considered walking there but shook the idea away immediately. She chose to go there obviously because she wanted to be alone, and he did too.

He sighed at the trivial things that were popping onto his head, he should not be thinking such things because he was becoming the god of a world he was going to create.

"It's unusual to see you looking as if you have some sort of conflict while writing people's names, ne, Light." Ryuk, an annoying Shinigami, commented out-of-nowhere. He had suddenly appeared to his life a few days ago stating that he dropped the notebook into the human world at random since he was bored of the Shinigami Realm. He had been quite impressed with the work that he had done, not that Light cared. And Light being Light, he asked what the consequences of using the notebook would be.

" _Nothing. It's just that when you die, you will neither to Heaven nor to Hell."_

_That sounded fine, and he asked an afterthought. "Even if I give up the ownership and forget everything about the note?" He never planned on doing that absurd idea, but he always wanted to know all details._

" _Yep."_

" _Fine by me."_

And that was how their relationship had begun. _  
_

TODAI REAR GARDEN

Lawliette sat in her usual sitting position, the Seiza, as she ate with her two new acquaintances– Takada and Rokko. She knew them by face and name, but it was the day before when she had a conversation with them. She was walking to her spot when she saw the two looking inconspicuously around.

During these past few days where she had been exposed to so many crimes, more possibilities had been available for her to consider. In the end though, when it came to whatever Takada and Rokko were planning on doing… she remained oblivious. She deduced that, like her, they were looking for a quiet spot to eat.

"Oh wow. Your bento still tastes great! My lunch compares to nothing… and are you sure you're okay with this Mukahi-san?" Takada asked as she took one dish from Lawliette's ever growing Bento box. There were healthy food there of course, but the container for the desserts was actually much bigger.

"So the huge guy that was here was your bodyguard or your chef?" Rokko asked recalling that their picnic spot had already been set up when they came.

"Both. He's a versatile old man."

"Ah…" they uttered, and somewhat watched her chew her food. They flinched when she looked back at them as if she just remembered something.

She quickly swallowed her food. "Have you seen Yagami-kun lately?"

"Why do you ask?" Takada asked with an expression that Lawliette knew was a mix of curiosity and irritation. Rokko had the full latter expression, though.

"I don't understand what I might have said to offend the two of you." She stated bluntly and ate a cake, consequently making the two blush.

Hm… she recalled the one of the three supposedly unsolvable cases she closed involved a love triangle. Was that it? When she looked at it this way, she was quite relieved that she was exposed to such crimes. At least she was able to consider a lot more possibilities than before.

But still, a part of her finally understood why her father did not want her to be a detective. But it was what she wanted, and she did not regret the decision.

She shrugged, and continued savoring her cake.

…

Quillsh Wammy sat by the twin of the laptop that was specifically used by Lawliette for the cases. He was sitting at a comfortable chair of his private jet. He was on his way to the ICPO meeting, and wanted to personally state that L was working on this case. It had been a week since she started working and she had already solved four well-known and unsolved cases, immediately earning herself a good reputation.

They hid their identities, of course, for safety. But in the end, the personal effects of the cases to both of them were irreversible. He massaged his head at the recollection.

_The first case he introduced to her was a 7-year old kidnapping case. It had been the lightest of the plethora of unsolved cases that he knew, for the child was murdered painlessly. As he watched her read the data, he prayed hard that she was as strong as he hoped her to be. He would die if she became the same as Beyond and Alluka. Especially Alluka…_

" _Watari-san"_

" _Yes?"_

" _I would appreciate it if you would stop looking at me like I'm a fragile vase."_

"…"

" _I would need some time alone." She asked politely and he did just that._

_The next day, he entered her room and saw that she had already solved two cases and she fell asleep as she sat. Or so he thought._

_She was in fetal position and was using her scarf as some sort of pillow as she stared blankly at the monitor's screen, crying her eyes out. Watari frowned. She was too sympathetic– even for a woman, and that was already saying something._

_She would empathize with the victims too deeply._

" _You should be more objective and disinterested in this L."_

_Lawliette stared at him comprehendingly. "I refuse."_

" _But inputing emotions in cases-"_

" _Should be fine as long as I see the_ facts _objectively… I don't see what's so bad in giving life to the victims. If I didn't– I would not see much reason why I am doing this in the first place."_

_He shook his head. The meaning of solving cases was to stop the culprit from doing the same thing again as well as bringing peace to the victim's loved ones. Lawliette knew that, of course, but Lawliette also believed that the victims shouldn't be seen as some sort of objects for investigation._

_Watari frowned and patted her back._ " _What is bad is that_ you _go through hell, child."_

" _I will get over it. They will not." she said with finality, and he walked away. There was no way to stop that child.  
_

_He watched her torture herself as she solved the cases nobody else could. He could see that she's changing perceptions at a rapid rate. He could see that she was starting to see the world as it was- But it wasn't until the latest case, that he saw the most drastic change._

_She was going to be much, much more aggressive in solving this one._

_He saw it in her eyes._

_She despised Kira.  
_

…

Meanwhile, back at the university, Lawliette continued to awe the two with her sweet tooth.

"Aren't you scared you'd get fat?"

"Why?" she asked casually silencing Takada. But then looking at her– wearing dull clothes, the same scarf, and barely combing her hair, she should not have asked.

Out of curiosity, Takada brought out her brush and showed it to them.

"I know what that is, Takada-san, if that's what you're asking." Takada laughed, and Rokko joined in.

"I'm asking permission to comb your hair." She said eying her head, and then shifting to her ever-growing eyebags.

"Why?"

"Because it can be quite uncomfortable to look at." She stated firmly, leaving Lawliette to ponder as she ate and Takada comb her hair. She mused how the people who looked at her may feel uncomfortable as if they have her mass of hair.

Maybe she should try combing a little more often…?

She felt her head tilt backwards a bit and heard a snap. A moment of silence passed and was broken by Rokko's laugh.

"Dear G- what pfft—AHAHHAHAHAH!"

"Your hair broke my expensive brush…"

She turned around and looked at the woman apologetically. "Oh. How much is that? I'll-"

"No, No. It's fine." Takada said blinking at her. Lawliette was actually quite pretty (despite her eyebags), and she looked at Rokko to see what he thought. His gape was enough to tell her he was more than interested.

Takada sighed mentally. It seemed that her little fling with Rokko might end soon. It didn't really matter though since, despite playing hard to get, she could date any guy who she deemed were worthy of her. And at the top of the list was Light.

Then she wondered what was with him lately. He still did a great job at school but he became more… stoic than usual. This made her want to watch him even more and she started noticing things. She caught him taking glimpses of this little girl in front of her eating so many cakes so casually.

She willed herself to conclude that Light thought of her as a good rival and was just interested in what she does in that way.

"Itte…" Lawliette uttered with her usual low voice. It was practically monotonous so people who didn't know her would thing she was just chanting random words.

"Gomen." She said realizing that her mind flew and she accidentally pulled her hair. She let out a deep breath until Lawliette's hair became... close to normal.

She finally reached her cause ten tedious minutes later. Takada moved back to her position and really saw how much potential Lawliette had to become gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as _her_ , but _she_ was incomparable.

"Lawliette-san, you would look wonderful in a slightly more colourful dress." Rokko commented with that shameless stare of his.

"You can tell?"

"Yes. Ne, want to go out somet-"

_DING DONG!_

Lawliette's companions stiffened. _  
_

"O-Oi, it's already 1pm, we're going to be late!"

Rokko waved his hand. "Ja. See you later!"

And Lawliette passively watched them run. She still had an hour to go before her next class, and she was thinking of cutting that one. She barely learned anything new in school anyway since she learned most of them at home or by experience. She wanted badly to go home and check the progress before she spoke live at the ICPO meeting.

She ran the events of the past week through her head. She wanted to focus on the cases, but somehow Yagami had been appearing here and there as well. Like her, something had changed within him but she couldn't bring herself to bring it up. It might be highly personal, and she did not want to offend him-

She shook her head and willed herself to focus on the cases.

The cases…

She felt a sheet of sadness pass through her again…

_How could people do that to each other?_

That was one of the main questions that had been running through her head over and over again. She had always felt other people's pain, so she couldn't truly understand why some people couldn't. Of course, she was aware of the disease that people had causing them to lose all empathy but actually stepping onto their shoes was a totally different thing.

Through the days, she had felt something slowly weigh on her shoulders… and case by case, it grew. She couldn't stop herself from identifying with the victims, but she found her methods slowly become bolder and bolder. She had come to realize that sympathizing with everyone would not solve the case.

That kind of mentality started when she encountered one particular case. She could feel it as she read the report– the heartlessness of the person behind each murder. As if he saw human lives as objects he could play around with. Normal culprits would still feel even a bit of conscience as they killed. But this person was different– he was taking lives as if he was just literally sweeping dirt. She could feel it.

_Unforgivable._

And she did not know whether she would feel relieved or not that like her... he was also in Japan.

And Lawliette swore that she was going to bring him to his execution no matter what.

.

.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

_**Coming Soon:  
** _ **CHAPTER 4: Confrontations**

* * *

**...**

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I would feel very blessed if you comment or give me a kudos~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8068780/3/Oxymoron  
> The rest is there! I'll tag this story in Ao3 as completed. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please go to http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8068780/1/Oxymoron for updates


End file.
